


Threefold They Run

by yenside



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/yenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weave in and out of each other like fire, consuming all in their path, but fire is a force for growth and change and in the aftermath springs new life. Despite the vastness and coldness of space they found each other, and that is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold They Run

They weave in and out of each other like fire, consuming all in their path, but fire is a force for growth and change and in the aftermath springs new life. Despite the vastness and coldness of space they found each other, and that is enough.

Last of the Time Lords, ancient and old. He can't track his own age properly which should be impossible since his brain is an atomic clock, his memory a perfect recording of all events that can never be forgotten but a War in Time, alternate realities and other universes and timelines criss crossing and memories lost and found can dazzle the best of minds. He is the Doctor and the Evergreen Man and the Oncoming Storm, a force for good and a force for evil and a neutral force.

The one-day-to-be-last Type-40, decommissioned and left to be buried in the dust of progress, stole a Time Lord and ran away. Or he stole her to give a young girl a better life. Or each stole the other, to find something bigger.

River Song is Mels is Melody Pond, a threefold women with the Universe pulsing through her like the Time Lords once had, a weapon and a defence and an immovable object. Her love is dangerous but wonderful, it destroys and creates and protects and she burns like the sky on fire, passion moulded into a weapon and sprung free into something more. She is a criminal and a professor and a woman who loves.

The Doctor is linked to the TARDIS is linked to time, and the TARDIS is linked to the Doctor is linked to space, and they turn and move in 4 and more dimension, memories stretching behind them like the tails of a comet, blazing across time and space, though those are the same things really, time is just another dimension to move in.

Their minds are linked, briode nebuliser and telepathic circuits knitting them together so tight that it's not like being linked at all because the madman and the box are one and the same, minds blended so she wants to run and keep him busy and safe and he can speak every language and knows things he shouldn't. She keeps his mind and body busy busy busy, and he shows her the universe, shows her his love and his friendship. Perhaps the Doctor and the TARDIS do not love each other, because it is very hard to love yourself.

They merely are, and if one is gone then the other is half of what they were.

River dances into their life like a fire, burns everything in her path but.

But it was dark before she came, lights flickering on and off, and the fire brings change, burns the forest down so the soil can grow something new.

The TARDIS was there at the start of her, and she reached and gave River some of the Universe into her veins, time and space pulsing through her.

The TARDIS loved her as she had always loved her and always would do and always would have. And the Doctor loved her in pieces, bit by bit, took her by the hand and ran with her.

And the TARDIS ran with them both, inside their heads, married to one another all three of them. To Time Lords, six is a perfect number. It was Holy once, revered. They are three, each bonded to the other in six perfect links.

They dance and burn and freeze and turn, dizzyingly huge in a cold universe that is filled with other, smaller fires and they hold hands, mind blurring together at the edges, and run. The are Death and Pain and Time, and Life and Joy and Space, and they turn and revolve and fit into each other as opposites, as equals.

Love is one of the most powerful bonds in the universe, it is compassion and pain and the desire to not be alone and fire and bliss and it is finite, but joyous despite that.

One day, the Doctor hold his wife's hands in his and links their minds, and then he shows her the real TARDIS. So much bigger than other people can see, but River will never be 'other people'. They sit in the console and feel the TARDIS speaking to them the only way she knows how in this form, colours and smells and feelings weaving a conversation. And underneath everything is contentment and none are sure which one of them it's coming from with their minds so fuzzy and complete. 

It could have come from all of them. 

It's impossible to tell. 

Eventually they untangle their minds and sit, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching, and smile silently. Eventually they stand and flick levers that River finally understands beyond what the TARDIS had implanted that first time, can see how the function can change and distort and can understand a little why the Doctor has to fiddle, to make sure that every time he has all the levers and functions he needs. 

She still thinks it's foolish. And tells him so. And then they throw open the doors to some new adventure.

They are out of sync but blended together but completely individual. They change each other and, though River is finite and will once day be gone from their lives...

They run, all three of them, held together by love.


End file.
